


Cinderfall

by a_serpent



Category: Cinderella (2015), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cinderella AU, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Prince, Disney References, First Kiss, Gabriel is a woman, Happy Ending, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Translation, a little fluff, aziraphale is cinderella, but there were a lot of mistakes, gabriel is a stepmother, i saw a transtation, so i decided to make it properly, world without homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_serpent/pseuds/a_serpent
Summary: Azira Fell had a really though childhood - his parents died and he had to live with his terrible stepmother and stepbrothers. Everything changes when one day Az meets intriguing (and deadly handsome) redhead stranger.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Azirapciuszek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980625) by [Wiecznykac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac). 



How should a good fairy tale start? Yes, yes, thank you, angel: a long time ago, behind the mountains, behind the woods, on the outskirts of the kingdom, there was an elegant manor house where the Fell family lived. The Father, the head of the family, was a merchant who often went on long journeys. The Mother was a woman of great heart and angelic goodness, although she was often ill. She took care of the house and the upbringing and teaching of their only son, Azira. He was an extraordinary boy, with the name and appearance of a cherub and a smile that could melt even the toughest hearts.

"Be brave and good, my dear," said his Mother every night, kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night's sleep. And indeed, he was like that. Although he knew how to use the sword perfectly (which was undoubtedly his father's merit), he was a pacifist. He loved all living creatures - this also applied to animals considered to be pests, i.e. mice, which the servants effectively tried to exterminate from home. They were his little friends and playmates and he even gave them names: Adam, Pepper, Brian and Wensleydale. But they were not his only friends: he was also friends with the service, which he and his parents treated as real family members. He most often spoke to Anathema, the daughter of a cook who shared a passion with him, namely they both loved to read. The following things could be said about Azira: he loved his family, books and food the most in the world. His love for literature was instilled in him by his mother, who often read him bedtime stories about fairies, princes and dragons from all over the world and taught him to read very quickly. After each journey his father brought him a gift in the form of a book and sweets. Their library could compete with royal collections - they had various books: from old or modern authors to works of classics and respected artists. Azira Fell's childhood seemed wonderful until on his twelfth birthday his mother passed out. Unfortunately, the diagnosis was final. Six months later, the boy became a half orphan.

***

There was mourning in the house. However, his Father promised to his wife to move on. After two years, the widow of Mr. Fell's friend, Gabriela Tremaine moved into the family manor house with her sons: Uriel and Sandalfon, who were a year younger than Azira. He accepted this change calmly - he wanted his father to be happy and he was happy to have new company in big house.

"Maybe they like to read too?" At nights he was thinking about what his new family would be like.

Unluckily he was VERY mistaken. From the day they arrived, he knew it wouldn't be an easy relationship. Gabriela and her children were the complete opposite of what young Fall was used to. Uriel and Sandalfon loved gossip, wealth and splendor. They walked dressed in colorful, richly decorated clothes. Unfortunately, they had limited minds and weren't very smart. They simply said what they thought about the people around them. And these weren’t nice things.

"You see that fat guy!? He's probably our little brother! He looks like a baby."

"Oh, we're gonna live in a hovel like this?! It looks like it's from a different era!"

Azira, however, tried not to hear the criticism of his and his family's home, and with a smile on his face invited all three of them inside.  
Lady Gabriela was a classy woman: elegant, following the fashion. Richly decorated dresses to the ground, big hats and a decorated staff were her trademark. Life has not spared her worries, but she has always striven for her goal. And she always achieved it. Her companion, the Persian cat Michael, was fat (not only because of the big fur) and lazy. However, Azira was hopeful and the words of his mother were in his heart all the time - he was brave and good.

The stepmother and her sons loved the company of rich and influential people. At home there were more and more frequent pompous banquets, where many different kinds of personalities appeared. Azira felt very uncomfortable with them - he was not used to crowds. That's why most of the time he sit in the library, reading books and eating his favorite tarts (he loved lemon ones the most).

The Father still went on his trips - now for longer and more often, because his adoptive sons and wife, brought up on a high standard of living, were quite…expensive to maintain. However, he tried to send letters to his family as often as he could. Newton Pulsifer, a good friend of Anathema's, brought them from the city. Each time Father came back with fancy gifts for Uriel and Sandalfon - lace, expensive fabrics and perfumes. Az always got a book - always one, but very valuable. Although he didn't care about the gifts, he just wanted his father to come home safely. During Gabriela's husband's absence, her behaviour towards Azira has changed dramatically. With the man she pretended to be good and caring (as much as she could). However, when he was leaving, she was deceitfully taking advantage of his kindness.

It started with his room: Gabriela asked the young Fell to talk for a moment after Uriel threw Sandalfon's things out of the window.

"It's terrible, my sons are so big and they are living in one small room," she said, pretending to be sad and tired. Azira thought for a moment.  
"Well, actually my room is bigger than theirs, I could excha..." the expression on my stepmother's face changed instantly.  
"Oh, that's the thought, dearie! You have a very good heart!"  
"I... " There was a blush on the boy's face. ‘’That's nothing, I can move…"  
"To the attic!’’ the stepmother clapped her hands. She got up and walked up to the chest of drawers, from where she got a big wooden tray. Azira recognized his things on it.  
"Please, I've already asked the servants to move the old catafalque. The attic is very spacious, nobody will bother you there."  
"Thank you." the boy muttered and went to see his new place. When he was on the stairs he heard his brothers nailing each other high five.

***

Young Fell tried to live his life as he used to - he helped with his duties, talked to Anathema, who supported him every time the brothers laughed at his passion for reading, eating and tartan accessories. He loved tartan, and most of his wardrobe was made of this material. It was so stylish and comfortable! However, it was not only the brothers who chose him as a target for their attacks becouse Gabriela was equally effective in trying to make the life of Azira miserable - she treated him as a servant, although she had many of them at her disposal. He did not mind - he liked to be helpful.

But Anathema told him "Azira, honey. You have to do something about it! They treat you like someone worse, and you're better than them! Remember that!" But the boy has always calmed her down.  
"Anathema, dear! Don't worry. My father will come back and everything will be fine! Is there still some apple pie left?"

***

Summer lasted, and the letter contact with Mr. Fell was broken. One autumn evening a man knocked on the door. Azira ran to open it. It was a good friend of his parents - Metatron.

"Mr. Metatron, how nice to see you again! Come on in for tea!" the boy said cheerfully. He thought he had a letter from his father. Unfortunately, his face heralded the worst.

"Hello, my golden boy…" Az could hear he was crying. "Unfortunately, I have bad news" he grabbed his hand. "Your father... He got sick on the way. He talked about you and your mother all the time. Poor, poor, good man" tears were flowing on the cheeks of the stranger and the boy. "He, he ordered to give this present to you" he gave him a small book- "Romeo and Juliet", Azira and his Mother's beloved book.

"And where's my umbrella?"

The boy turned around. Behind him, in the corridor, there were standing his brothers and stepmother.

"And my perfume! He promised me a new perfume!"

"HOW DARE YOU!", Stepmother yelled at them and grabbing her head. "We were left without money! What are we going to live on now!"

Az stood there, not knowing what to say. He turned to Metatron, thanked him and closed the door for him. The stepmother and her children yelled at each other.

Meanwhile, Azira sank to the ground and started crying as he pressed the book against his chest.

***

At the age of sixteen, Azira Fell became an orphan and a servant. After a symbolic, small funeral, which the boy prepared together with Anathema and the rest of the servants, who supported him very much, further misfortunes fell on the boy. Gabriela began to look for savings, so she fired all the employees - his family. He was disconsolate but he knew it was necessary. His farewell to his friend was long and tearful. Azira promised Anathemal that he would visit her every time he visited the city. The next step his stepmother took was even more painful than the first one - she decided to sell his entire library. She knew well how much she was worth not only sentimentally, but also financially. Only by a miracle (and with the help of mouse friends) he managed to save a few works - including the last gift from his father. Stepmother and her sons,now without limits, could use the goodness of the boy - he was like a servant to them. And he agreed to everything - thanks to that he had no time to think of pain and loss. Although he tried to be brave and good, sometimes in the evenings, when he had time to sleep in the attic or under the kitchen hearth, he thought about whether he would ever experience love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 Next chapters will appear soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Five years have passed since Mr. Fall's death, and Azira immediately had to adapt to the new reality. He had no choice. A stepmother and her sons had make it impossible for him to recover from these difficult moments. Although at first he tried to have the best as possible contact with his foster family, this did not help.

Gradually they started to use him every step of the way, and then insulted and humiliated him, using his kindness and willingness to help. But he was enduring it bravely. Anathema kept saying that he should fight for his own or just move out (she offered him the opportunity to live with her and her future husband, Newt). However, he always politely refused. It was his family home. His duty to his ancestors was to stay and look after this place. No matter how difficult it was.

He quickly got a nickname. No, it wasn't nice but catchy and malicious. Only his brethren could have invented them. It was one ordinary afternoon- Azira was serving a meal to the table when Uriel talked to him.

"What are you wearing?"

Indeed, the boy had to change his clothes. His old ones were in terrible condition and his stepmother wasn't eager to let him buy something new. So he chose something that matched his outfit from the wardrobe in the attic, as a result, he was wearing a white linen shirt, light-colored trousers and a vest that he had patched himself. He remembered that these clothes belonged to their old farmhand. It was not an outfit worthy of a nobleman, but it was quite comfortable. He was already a little dirty because he cleaned the oven from ash.

"It was fashionable in my grandfather's time." laughed Sandalfon.

"Or maybe our fashionista wants to set new trends! Costumes worthy of pigsty and pigs!"

The light-haired man only clenched his fists.

"Oh, I know what we can call him! Cinderfell! Our country fashion guru all in the cinder!"

The brothers burst out laughing. Gabriela tried to pretend to be not very interested, but on her face one could see a smile of contempt.

"Boys, come back to your food, or it will get cold.", she barely gave her stepson her eyesight "You can go now, I'm sure there's still a lot of work to do… Cinderfall."

The boy clenched his mouth into a narrow line and went to the kitchen. There, among his mice friends and tons of dishes in the sink, he could afford to cry.

***

Azira was happy because Gabriela could not take everything away from him - he still had his little helpers. He loved talking to them: although he knew they couldn't answer him, sometimes he thought that they were trying to do it. Pepper, Brian, Adam, and Wensleydale helped him clean and cook, and in return he gave them leftovers of cheese and bread and protected them from Michael, who tried his hand at hunting between eating and sleeping. It wasn't difficult, because the cat wasn't very intelligent and too lazy to do anything. Like its owners.

Although Stepmother tried to teach Uriel and Sandalfon in many fields - playing the piano (Azira could play a few songs, but after the death of his Mother, who loved this instrument, he could not force himself to play again), singing, drawing and fencing, but it all ended up with a similar, tragic, result. During the singing lessons, the glasses from his mother's tableware, which Gabriela had not yet sold or laughed at, burst. The stepmother required a blonde to fencing lesson for her children. However, every attempt to learn ended in a similar argument between Sandalfon and Uriel about various things, not always about lessons. Azira was a patient teacher and his brothers were terrible students. Of course, Gabriela claimed that it was the boy's lack of competence, and the boy, out of courtesy, was just nodding to her.

***

Every anniversary of the death of his mother and father was difficult for him. He went to his parents' grave carrying his mother's sunflowers. He used to sneak out at night or go there on his way back from town, because his stepmother didn't even want to hear about the visits. She usually invented long and hard tasks for him, so he couldn't go to his family's burial place. And so it was on that summer day, the anniversary of his mother's death.

Azira had finished all his tasks beforehand, prepared his dinner and in case his visit lasted longer, also the supper. He dressed his initial clothes - his jacket, bow tie and the vest, which belonged to his father. He went up to the dresser and from a small hat box took out a book - "Romeo and Juliet", which he managed to save from Gabriela.

"What do we have here?"- his hair stood up.

He gently turned around. A stepmother was standing on the stairs and smiled triumphantly.

"I....uh" he knew that the woman was looking straight at his hand. There was no point in hiding it.

"I asked you a question. What are you holding? ",she slowly started to head towards him.

"It's a book. I... I got it…", He reflexively clenched his fingers on the cover.

"I know how you got it stupid boy", she said, and in her voice was anger. "Didn't you had to give me ALL your specimens from the library?" She tore a book out of his hand. Although he tried to struggle, the woman was stronger.

"Please! It's mine!" shouted Azira "It's the present from Father!"

"YOUR FATHER…" Gabriel screamed, and a big vein jumped out on her forehead "IS DEAD! NOW EVERYTHING IS MINE! I am your mother now and I will decide what belongs to you, Cinderfall!"

She took a deep breath. After all, a lady is not fit to be angry. She looked at the book and smiled sneakily. The boy knew this smile - it did not bode well.

"I don't think this book will be worth much anymore." she turned around and threw the book into the fire.

"NO!" Azira jumped to get a present out of a burning fireplace.

Gabriela tried to block his way, but it didn't do much good. Desperate, he tried to pull out his greatest treasure, but only burned his fingers. He quickly moved his hand back. He saw the flames lick the pages of his beloved book. His only memento of his father had just been taken away from him. Tears started to flow down his cheeks. He hated crying, but his moments of weakness unfortunately happener more and more often. He turned on his heel and ran to the stable. While he was riding a horse into the forest, he could still hear his stepmother's mocking laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 Next chapters will appear soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderfall was rushing at breakneck speed. Tears flowed down his plump cheeks, blocking his view, burned fingers hurt mercilessly. However, he did not want to stop. He rushed to his favorite place in the clearing, in the middle of the forest. There was also a mountain stream where he could wash his fingers. He often went there with his parents when he was young and his days were happier. Now Az rarely spent time in this place- only when he had had enough of his half brothers and stepmother and didn't want to bother Anathema. His haven.

As usual, there was peace and quiet in the clearing.

"Shhhh, calm down." he stroked the horse. "You did well."

Slowly he get off the horse and approached a stream. The cold water was a real comfort for his fingers. The burn was not serious, but it hurt mercilessly. After a while he heard the sound of broken branches and a deer appeared in front of him. It looked scared. Immediately afterwards he heard the sound of a horn and the beat of horses. Hunting.

"Run away, NOW!"

He tried to chase the terrified animal away. Fortunately, he listened to him and ran away, jumping over the stream.  
The moment did not pass and once again he heard a rustle. He looked at the place expecting the person who was chasing the unlucky creature.  
Indeed, a tall man appeared to his eyes, who... was unbelievably handsome. Fell complained in his head, for such thinking. After all, he is not a horny virgin! The man on the horse was thin, had fiery red hair and cheekbones, which looked sharp even from this distance. He could have been Azira's age or not much older than him. Dressed in red, richly decorated horseback riding jacket, black pants and... Black glasses.

"Good morning, is everything all right?,asked the man.

"Of course, even though the poor guy you're chasing looked terrified!"

"Who?"

"The stag! What did this poor thing do to you that you're chasing him in the woods?"

The redhead started laughing. Azira noticed that he had a beautiful smile.

"I have no personal quarrels with it, as far as you're concerned." His joy has deepened, and Az felt that unintentionally half a smile was starting to appear on his face.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Nooo, it's more of a fleeting acquaintance. But I'm sure he had better plans for today than to be your toy, sir...?", there was a slight confusion on the stranger's face. But it was quickly replaced by another, this time charming, smile.

"They call me Crowley" the man got off the horse.

"Oh, and what do you do?"

"I’m...hmm... my father is a gardener in the Palace. I'm training for this profession." Azira felt carefully watched, although he couldn't see his companion's eyes.

"And what does such a lovely creature as you do alone in such a place? And what do they call you, Angel?"

"Oh…" He unintentionally hid his hand in his pocket. This did not escape a stranger who had taken a step in his direction. He noticed that he had really long legs, unfortunately for him. "It's not important, it's not important, really... I'm just riding here…" He couldn't finish it.

Crowley grabbed Azira's right hand hidden behind his back and watched it.

"A burn." He looked worried. "What happened? Did someone do this to you?"

"Oh, I, it's not like that..." He didn't want to tell this man about his situation at home. He had to think of something quickly, although the only thing he could think about was the feeling of Crowley's fingers on his hand. He chose the half-truth. "My beloved book fell into fire by accident. I wanted to save it." he saw Crowley's eyebrow rise.

"Really? By accident?" Azira quickly shook his head.

"You're not too much of a book lover, are you?" He asked, while turning Azira's hand to check the extent of the burn.

"No no, I love literature!" He answered a little too enthusiastically, which caused a smile on the face of the questioner.

"Ohhh, I think I'm dealing with a little clumsy person." The stranger was looking around (or rather, he thought he was doing it because he couldn't see his eyes).

He smiled triumphantly and to the displeasure of young Fell, he let go of his hand. He approached a pile of greenery growing right next to the water. It was a plant with small purple flowers. He ripped it out and cut off its root with a knife. He took out a handkerchief hidden in a pocket, wrapped it around him and served it to a surprised man.

"Take it home, it's a comfrey. Crush it, boil it for a while and squash it again. Make a poultice out of it. It should pass quickly.’’

"Oh! Thank you very much! That's very kind of you."

"Oh, shut up" he said, although you could see a smile on his face.

"So... What is the son of the palace gardener doing on a hunt? If I may, of course, know."

"I’m…" Crowley got mixed up. "I'm a close friend of the prince. He was... We've known each other since childhood and we're best friends. He takes me with him everywhere."

"That's very kind of him!"

"Yesss, he is a wonderful man! He takes great care of the people and their needs. And he is deadly handsome!" he looked like he had blinked, but Azira was not sure.

"Oh, really? Do you think you could convince him to stop hunting? Please, just this once?"

"I’m…"

"PRINCE?! IS THAT YOU? " First they heard and then saw a figure standing on the other side of the clearing and approaching them.

"NO! IT’S ONLY ME, CROWLEY! JUST CROWLEY!" said the man "I've just searched for the Prince, I'm already with you!"

It was clear that he was confused. He looked at his companion apologizingly and hurriedly got on the horse.

"I hope to see you again" Crowley sent him his most flirtatious smile. "I'll see what I can do about the hunt."

"Me too." A slight blush appeared on Azir's face. "Thank you again for saving this poor man! And for the medicine!"

"It's a pleasure, Angel." He nodded his head and rushed to the man who was still watching him.

***

Cinderfall came home, for the first time in a very long time, really happy. He finished preparing food for the family and fed the animals. He also put a bandage on his fingers according to the redhead's instructions, obviously. However he pretended to care about the lost book while serving dinner, even Uriel's raillery and Gabriela's suspicious looks couldn't spoil his mood.

Tired, he threw himself onto the bed. He fell asleep and his last thought was warm fingers touching his hand and the beautiful smile of his new friend Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 New chapters soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Anthony J. Crowley wasn't a hunting fan. It was boring and bringing not much to his life. And that's what it was, a temporary entertainment. He knew, however, that participation in them was part of his royal duties. They were usually held with the guard commander and the rest of the entourage. Captain Shadwell was an old, decent and very loyal man, but he had an interesting mania, an obsession with the witches. But that day he was very happy to be persuaded to go on an expedition.

The meeting of a mysterious stranger was a very pleasant surprise. His curly, blond hair looked so fluffy that Anthony fought himself with his last strength so as not to touch them. He couldn't guess his age - he looked older and serious in his old-fashioned clothes. Tartan? Who else wears it? But his eyes were betraying the boyish spirit. And that smile - Crowley's heart instantly beat faster when he first saw it. He was impressed by the blond man's intelligence - his concern for living beings and, as you could guess from his burned hand, his love for books. He doubted that the whole story was true - the stranger was certainly hiding something, it was quite obvious. He's a bad liar. So they both had their little secrets. He wanted to know more, but unfortunately Crowley lost everything because of Shadwell .  
Prince reluctantly left, leaving the stranger alone. However, he dreamt of spending more time with this angel.

***

When he returned to the palace, he was summoned to speak with his father. He walked with Bentley to the stable and went to the royal chambers. Lucifer III was a righteous ruler, loved by the people, but old and sick. Everyone knew that he did not have much time left, which meant that Crowley would become the ruler. But before that happens, he needed to find "better half". Lucifer decided that his son would find her at The Annual Ball in two weeks' time. Normally, Anthony would have obeyed his father's will, but after meeting the mysterious Angel in the woods, he knew that this time he would not be able to obey his ruler's order.

Crowley was as happy as lark, but he tried to hide it with all his might.

"I know about your behavior today, Anthony," said the king when he buttoned his shirt. His weekly doctor's appointment has just ended. "You are not the first or the last one to be charmed by a pretty boy. But to stop hunting because of this! Are you crazy!? What will people think?"

"Father, he is not handsome. I mean, he is, but it's not important at all! So good and kind! He looks like a cherub from the palace chapel! You said you fell in love with your mother at first sight! I did the same!"

Prince kept going back and forth, but the king was sitting upright in the armchair. He only sighed at his son's words.

"Your mother, dear boy, was a princess, not a peasant, or whoever your stranger is. You know very well that's the only reason I could meet her. And I'm telling you the advice my father would tell me: Let it go before you get too involved. Forget about him."

"Too late. And we both know that you wouldn't listen."

"Of course I would."

"Of course not. I am just like you."

"Oh, come on, Anthony" his father started laughing. Crowley also smiled warmly. "Come on, boy, we have to go. I'm sure They're already expecting us."

***

As expected, Shadwell and the always upset Archduke Belzebub were waiting for them behind the door. This time he was even more angry than usual. Next to him stood two of his servants: Hastur and Ligur.

"Does the King know what you did on the hunt today?"

"Oh, your dogs have already reported? I think it's none of your business, Archduke."

"Unfortunately, all your actions are my business, Crowley. Especially when you break the basic rules!" Anthony moaned. This man was a real pain in the ass.

"That's what the rules are for…" the prince muttered and Shadwell giggled.

"Really prince? Vey mature of you. And the man you talked to in the woods? What was that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You already know. Is this supposed to mean the return of the peasantry? Everyone has to carry their peasant in a pannier now!?" [1]

Crowley has clenched his fist.

"Don't you even dare talk about him like that, you…"

"Lord Beelzebub.... Anthony... Please," King said calmly and nodded in the direction of the guards. They opened a huge mahogany door to the royal office.

The King sat down on his chair and began to review the papers delivered to him.

"So, the Prince of The Kingdom of Castria [2] confirmed his presence at the ball! He is such a charming young man!" said Lucifer.

"And he has a very well-trained army." added Beelzebub

"Father, please, not this time...", Crowley moaned. It's about to start.

"Son, at this Ball you have to find yourself a spouse. This is about your good and, most importantly, good of the whole country. You know that I'm old now and you..."

"I understand... But I have one condition." he smiled cunningly.

"The shithead is gonna bargain!!" The archduke mumbled, for which he was rebuked by the king with his most harsh look.

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"Invitations will get all the families of the kingdom, not only the rich from other countries."

The King began to wonder. He turned to the other two with a questioning gaze.

"And what do you think, gentlemen?"

"I think…", Shadwell answered "...that it was a very good idea. You just have to watch out for the witches!"

Crowley smiled with gratitude. Beelzebub looked at the ceiling beggingly.

"Okay. Let the people have fun, but the prince has to get engaged at The Ball!"

"All right! Thank you, Father!" Crowley has never been happier. He couldn't wait to see his angel.

***

That day he was just thinking about mysterious stranger who didn't say his name. As he told to his father, blond hair man was like a cherub in paintings, his smile was almost angelic. He was still shocked that his father and Beelzebub had agreed to invite all the bachelors and maids from the kingdom. Of course, he wanted to be closer to the people, to show that they were important to him. But this time it wasn’t a priority, his motives right now were as selfish as possible.

He will be able to meet his Angel again. He decided to go to the city the next day to see the reaction of the people during the announcements. He knew that Ligur and Hastur had to take care of it, so he had to be careful. He didn't want to piss off the Archduke anymore. He was (right after the king and his heir) the most important person in the kingdom. He was known for his determination and cunning. With people like him it was better to have at least a good relationship.

He returned to his chamber and threw himself onto a large canopy bed. He momentarily sank into soft cushions. He thought about how wonderful it would be to meet the mysterious Angel again, who valued books more than his health.

[1] this is a reference to a trend duting which famous people wore the chihuahua in their handbags

[2] it's a name of fictional kingdom because i couldn't find any better name for it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 Next chapters soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

As every other Thursday, Azira went to town to buy some spices and pick up gloves for Uriel and Sandalfon. He also wanted to meet Anathema, who was planning to get married with Newton this year. The boy was happy that the girl found happiness at the side of her friend. He hoped he could talk to her about yesterday's meeting with a mysterious gardener.

After taking care of all the things he went to the square, where they always met. This time Anathema greeted him with a surprise. She had a gift for him - a volume of poems that Newt got from a wealthy trader. The girl's watchful eye immediately noticed the bandage on Fell's hand. He quickly put the book in his bag.

"Azira, what happened to your hand?! WAS IT BECAUSE OF THAT WITCH??!"

"Oh, Ana, dear, it's nothing."

Indeed, thanks to the wraps Crowley recommended to him, the pain stopped quickly, and there was no sign of scars on his skin.

"Dear boy, I know exactly how they treat you there. Please tell me what happened!"

Fell knew that Anathema wouldn't give up easily and that she was the only person he could talk to about it. So he told her everything from a burnt book to a meeting with Crowley. Anathema's humor changed according to the stage of the story - from fury to undisguised joy.

"Azira, this is love at first sight! When are you going to meet again!"

"Yeah...I mean, no! Eh, I don't know." There was a blush on his cheeks.

"Az, you know very well that…" They heard the sound of the trumpets. Two heralds stood on the elevation.

"Don't worry, we'll get back to this conversation!" Anathema dragged him into the gathering crowd of onlookers. Herold, after silencing everyone, spoke:

The citizens of the city, King Lucifer III, wishes to announce that The Annual  
Ball will be held in two weeks' time. At this ball, Prince Anthony will propose to his chosen one. Our beloved ruler, however, wishes to inform you that each person is invited - their material status does not matter. You can all feel invited.

"Oh…" that's all Azira managed to get out of himself when the herold finished his speech. He will meet his Crowley. He will see him again.

He looked at the face of Anathema, who smiled radiantly.

"I think you've got to go get ready."

"Yes, yes, thank you for everything, dear! I'll see you next time! And say hello to Newt and thank him on my behalf for the book." he hugged his friend and got on his horse.

"Watch yourself and good luck with Gabriela, I hope this devil will let you go!"

Yes, he completely forgot about Her.

***

Happy Azira came home as much as his mount could. He ran into the living room with a big smile on his face.

"In two weeks, a royal ball will take place and the king invited everyone to join him! We have an invitation to the ball! The prince is to get engaged to a person he met there!"

The last news caused Gabriela and her sons to get up violently.

"PRINCE?! I'M SO GLAD!!!! I HEARD THAT HE WASIS REALLY HOT!" Uriel started screaming.

"AND HE'S RICH. PERFECTLY MY TYPE!!" Sandalfon was teasing.

His stepmother also cared. She approached the boys with chaotic gestures.

"Yes, yes, it's a chance for us, children. Fate will smile on us! We just have to stay calm." She turned to Azira. "What are you still doing here?! Go to the city and order three outfits from a seamstress. They are to be made of the best materials. French fashion, just as people wear it now!"

The boy did not hide the shock. Did your stepmother think about it too?

"I... Thank you very much! It's so nice that you thought of me!"

But Gabriela looked at him with surprise. The brothers started laughing.

"Cinderfall thought that one of the costumes was for him too! You pathetic fat man!"

"Just to be sure: two suits for my sons and a dress for me. Don't you think you're aiming a little too high?"

"I just wanted to see a friend, I don't care about the prince. I swear!"

"Who?"

"Well, I guess some imaginary friend" laughed Uriel.

Gabriela just waved her hand.

"Whatever, go to that city as soon as possible. We don't have much time!"

***

Crowley came to town just after the royal decree was issued. With the help of Shadwell, who was supposed to hide him from the Archduke, he managed to sneak out in disguise. He was supposed to be a gardener, so he dressed like that. He borrowed a uniform from their real botanist and put on the least elegant glasses and hat.

In the crowd he tried to see a familiar face, but unfortunately there were too many people. He decided to come from around the market - he just had to be careful not to be recognized by the wrong people. But when he did not find even the slightest hint of his cherub, he found there was only one way to deal with his disappointment. He went to the inn. Obviously.

After two steins and a few unpleasant looks of strange characters in the corner, he came out of a darkened inn. He wasn't sure how much time he spent there, but he didn't think it was wasted. Although with a stranger it would be much better. He had to go back to the castle, but still felt a great disappointment becouse he had not met the mysterious man. Does he still remember him? Does he know about The Ball?

Then he was shocked - he saw a white hair pushing its way through the crowd gathered under the studio of the best tailor in the city. The object of his sighs was a few steps away from him and looked as beautiful as last time. Thinking little, he came up to say hello.

***

"Angel?" Az turned around and a mysterious gardener appeared to his eyes. His heart beat faster. He was wearing typical working clothes, if it weren't for the red hair coming out of the hat and this smile would have had trouble recognizing him.

"Crowley. What the... What brings you here?", he asked shyly and then complained in his thoughts about how banal that was.

"Oh, I... I was passing... for seedlings and... I... I have something for you." He reached into the bag and pulled out a little jar. "Put it on your fingers, it should help. It's arnica ointment, very good for wounds and burns."

Azira grabbed the jar and his fingers met Crowley's. Embarrassed, he quickly took his hand.

"Thank you!" He hid the gift from the redhead. He knew that this ointment cost a fortune. He was about to ask his companion where he got the money for such an expensive thing when he surprised him with his perceptiveness (even through dark glasses).

"Oh, is this a new book?" The gardener smiled triumphantly pointing the protruding cover.

"What? Oh, yes! It's a gift from a friend! I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but it seems very interesting. This is a volume of poetry by Oscar Wilde."

"Ohh, sounds interesting." Although Anthony took lessons in literature and knew a few authors, he always preferred botany. He had to change the subject quickly.

"Escort you back?" The boy nodded in response.

They went to get the horses, but Crowley was troubled by an important question.

"So, Angel. Will you be at The Ball? It promises to be fun."

"Oh, I...", he hesitated. "I'll try to be."

"Well, I can't wait to meet you there. I'll show you the palace library, I'm sure the prince won't mind."

Azira thought the boy blinked at him. However, the dark glasses effectively covered everything.

"Crowley, I'm sorry to ask, but why are you still wearing glasses?"

The man became gloomy. However, he sensed another opportunity in it.

"I’m…" He lightened up suddenly, as if he had a good idea. "I will show you at the ball!"

"A wiley serpent" He pointed at his tattoo.

"Oh, it's not hard to see him now, is it? I made it during my stay in our port. My father wasn't very happy about it." which was true. The king was, to say the least, angry (though Beelzebub was much more so.)

"It is very pretty, it suits you." before Crowley could answer anything (and stop blushing), his companion had already continued.

"I'm so sorry, but I have another question…"

"Ha, so mysterious, and he wants to know everything! Go ahead and ask!"

"Why are you calling me Angel?"

"It's simple. Because you look like the most beautiful angel from the paintings I have seen in the palace" Az's face had become red like a beetroot. Crowley couldn't stop smiling.

They were there. Crowley's black horse was right next to the white mount of Azira.

"I have to go now. The prince is probably looking for me. You know, all the preparations for The Ball. It was very nice to meet you again." he went up to the boy and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly got on the horse and drove off leaving his companion in amazement.

Cinderfall returned home and again asked Gabriela for permission. Although his stepmother hadn't said anything now, he hoped he could convince her. He only had to be brave and good. And he was determined to go to the ball. He decided to start by learning how to dance and review the old wardrobe.

***

There was still some time until the ball, but Azira and Crowley were looking forward to their next meeting the day they last saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 Next chapters soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

For two whole weeks, Crowley and the whole palace were preparing for The Ball. His father felt worse and worse - many predicted the worst. He spent all days in bed, very rarely leaving it. The prince did not even want to think about it. He will introduce his beloved father and he will give them his blessing - he was sure of it.

Anthony practiced all the court dances a few hours a day - he was never a good dancer, although he loved to move and always aroused interest during banquets and balls. In this situation, however, he had to do his best. He had someone to do it for. He also made sure that his outfit was impeccable - a red set with golden accessories. He also ordered new glasses. He chose an engagement ring - white gold in the shape of angel wings with small emeralds. When he was choosing it, Crowley was thinking about only one person.

Anthony J. Crowley was looking forward to that evening.

***

Azira Fell studied court dances every night. He was never a good dancer, although he and his Mother learned how to dance the waltz. The only thing he did really well was a gavotte, but he doubted he would have a chance to dance it. There was also a question of the outfit in which he was to go. He had nothing better than old clothes in the attic, but what's the needle and thread for? After work, when everyone was asleep, he went upstairs and together with his mice friends renovated the old sets to give them a modern look. Although it was all very stressful and took up a lot of his free time, he knew that he would receive a great reward for it. He was afraid of his stepmother's reaction, but he stated that she shouldn't mind - in the end he didn't spend a penny.

All this time he felt Crowley's warm lips on his cheek, saw a flirtatious smile, and his charismatic talk was echoing in his mind.

Azira Fall was looking forward to the evening.

***

The big day has come. Sandalfon and Uriel were so excited that they got up especially early, which surprised Az. He immediately prepared breakfast and helped them to get dressed. Of course, both of them were teasing each other all the time and bragging about what they are going to do when the duke proposes to them.

"Sooo, you are not interested, for example, in what is he like? What does he like to do and what does he not like to do? What is his favourite dish? Any plans for the future?”

There was silence in the room, which was immediately interrupted by the wild laughter of the brothers.

“Oh, Cinderfall, you're so silly! This is about his fortune, not his tastes.”

“You... Don't you want to know the person you're going to marry first?”

“Why would you do that? Just to change your mind? “ Uriel said, putting on his golden boots.

“It's all about money, silly. The most important thing is to find someone rich!”

“Oh, yeah, YeAH.” Azira felt sick from the growing level of stupidity in this room.

When the brothers began to argue, who will first approach the prince, the young Az sneaked out of the chamber and ran to the attic to make the last adjustments in his outfit, which he chose for this night.

***

It was a long-awaited evening and the carriage had already arrived at the door of the mansion. The stepmother came out of the living room to see what her sons looked like. They were dressed in quite original and colourful clothes. Uriel chose the yellow-green set and Sandalfon the pink one, both with golden accessories. The woman decided to wear a long, green dress with, not surprisingly, gold gloves and other accessories.

"My dear sons! You look so wonderful!" ,she approached them and hugged them gently. She had to be careful not to get dirty. "With this look, I'm sure one of you will dizzy up the prince!”

They heard the creaking of the stairs. When Gabriela saw the astonished faces of her children, she quickly turned around to look at the object of two boys' observation.

Cinderfall stood on the top. He had perfectly arranged hair and a big smile.  
His suit, vest and bow tie were in the colour of a delicate ecru rose. It may not have been the latest, but the boy tried to change it by adding golden elements. He visited tailors many times, he knew what to wear now! However, after a while, because of look on his stepmother's face, he was sure that something bad was going to happen.

"WHAT.ARE.YOU.THINKING?!", she snapped.

“I can explain everything!" He ran down the stairs quickly. "It's my father's suit! I fixed it and updated it a bit! I won't bother you, I won't even look at the prince! I won't even be in your sight!"

"Ohhh, really? Do you want to go to The Ball in that old robe?” She fooled.

"No way, you're staying home." said Sandalfon.

"It's a shame for us!" Uriel moaned.

"I just wanted to meet a friend! BELIEVE ME! I have the right to do so, I am also invited! I will do anything, just this once!"

Stepmother was angry, but immediately a grimace appeared on her face, which was supposed to be a smile. She approached the boy with a quick step. Her sons followed her, grinning wildly.

"Sweetheart, how you want to go to The Ball in a ruined outfit?"

“What? No! I didn't! I…" At that moment the woman grabbed the sleeves and with one quick move tore them out of the marine. Azira moaned, tried to defend himself, but next to him appeared Uriel, who tore his handkerchief and Sandalfon, who pulled out buttons from his vest. The desperate boy saw the work of his last few days being perfidiously destroyed.

"Oh, dear, I think you have to stay home now!" said the stepmother and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "We won't associate with such an impudence, do you understand? You better be here when we get back, Cinderfall." She turned on her heel and walked out slamming the door.

Azira heard fragments of a lively conversation and laughter of a foster family. He opened the door and saw the carriage leaving. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He ran out into the garden to vent his despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 Next chapters soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me?

Wrecked Azira didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to The Ball and meet Crowley, but now there wasn't the slightest chance of that. His robe was ruined and his face too, all swollen from crying. He probably didn't look very attractive. He couldn't show up at the royal court like this. He was not even sure if he would get there on time, including corrections and the way to the palace.

"I'm so sorry Mother, I can't be brave anymore. I don't have the strength, I can't be good anymore. It doesn't make any sense" he sat down at the well and kept crying.

What will his royal gardener think of him? He will probably think that he stood him up. He already had the content of an apology letter in his head. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. He will disappoint the only person he cared about (except of course Anathema and the mouse family).

"Sweetheart, will you rescue the old lady with a glass of water?" He turned quickly. In the gate leading to the forest there was a small, hunched old lady in a damaged coat. She leaned on a cane made of a long stick and looked like a very old person. Azira wiped away the crying eyes.

"Yes, yes. Please sit down here." he pointed to a small terrace.

They moved in the direction of the stairs. The boy quickly approached the small table, where he kept cups and jugs with fresh water and milk. The woman sat on one of the terrace chairs.

"My child, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, really." He gave the stranger a cup of water and sat down in front of her. "Here's your cup."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She picked up the pot and drank the contents in one fell swoop. "I was in several houses, but only you let me sit down and gave me something to drink."

He was smiling weakly.

'"It was nothing. Unfortunately, you can't always be good."

"Oh Azira, good always returns." Blonde man got up on his feet.  
How did she know his name? He didn't tell her. "And now, not that I want to rush you, but you really don't have much time to get to the ball. My friend's son from work will be there, a terrible woman, but she has a very pretty son..."

"What the..." The surprised boy was looking at the woman's face all the time. "How do you know my name? Who are you!?"

The old lady just smiled.

"I'm not surprised that you don't guess. I had to change my appearance a little so that you wouldn't get scared right away. Unfortunately, I've already had such cases. The faintings are terrible, so many unnecessary bruises! Well, I am Agnes Nutter, your Fairy Godmother."

"It's impossible!" Az said and moved away slightly. He thouht she probably was crazy"

"Why?" She answered harshly.

"Because there are no fairies. They are characters from a stories for children."

"Honey, you don't even know how wrong you are." Agnes blinked, went off the terrace and headed towards the lawn. "I'll show you your "fictional character"."

And she threw up her wooden cane, which started to light up and change into... A silver wand. The old lady also changed dramatically - her rags turned into a richly decorated ball gown that shone like a full moon. From an old lady she turned into a middle-aged woman with even lighter hair than the boy's blonde curls. And she was shining all over! The young man was in shock. Agnes had to see it because she started laughing.

"Welcome to the fairytale, Azira Fell."

***

"So..." Nutter was turning around obviously looking for something. "Where do I start?" She started wandering around the beds, looking closely at each of the vegetables.

"Oh'' she looked at the pumpkin. "It will be a perfect carriage!"

"Carriage..." The shocked boy still didn't know what his godmother was up to. He heard quiet squeaks and looked down. Under his feet Adam and the rest of the mouses were jumping. They looked at him with asking eyes.

"Of course, how do you want to get to the ball, you silly boy?" Using magic, she safely moved the pumpkin to the lawn: ''Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!''

Again, the light came up and... instead of pumpkin stood a beautiful, richly decorated carriage. All covered in gold!

"It is... It's beautiful!" screamed Azira.

"I knew it would be wonderful. It's the vines! The pumpkin is the best!" clapped the cheerful Agnes. She started looking around again. "We still need horses..." Her eyesight stopped on the boy's legs, where the confused mice stood. "They will be perfect! Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

And in the same way four mice turned into four white, powerful steeds.

"Adam, you've grown up!" laughed Azira and stroked his friend's (now horse) head.

"Okay, well, who else is left for us... Oh, yes, the butlers! What do we have here?" she looked at two green lizards sitting between the pots. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

In front of the boy and the fairy there were two men in green uniforms, who were as shocked as the boy in front of them.

"And somebody else has to drive this circus on wheels. Hmmm, maybe you!" she pointed at the goose which was just trying to hide behind a nearby tree. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

The bird did not even have time to react. In a few seconds he was already a first-class driver.

"Good! Now all hands on deck! We're already late." Agnes guided everyone to the carriage, which magically found itself right in front of the house.

"Fairy Godmother..." said Azira hesitantly. The woman did so much for him, he felt stupid to ask for another thing.

"Yes, sunshine?"

"My outfit, it..." he pointed to the torn sleeves of the suit and the vest without buttons. "It belonged to my father, it has great sentiment for me."

"Oh, yes, I would forget the most important thing!" The woman began to judge it with her eyes. "I think that without a little tweaking it won't work. Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

Azira was surrounded by the same mysterious light that accompanied the magic of Agnes. He felt bliss and peace, and when the magical dust fell, he was in shock. He was wearing a richly decorated coat, a shirt with a beautiful frill and elegant pants. He sensed the tartan collar and was very pleaased about it. The whole thing was in several shades of white, he thought he shone like a moon. But Az absolutely fell in love with his shoes - they were tartan! They were so soft and looked beautiful! Young Fell was delighted with his look. He turned around several times, disbelieving his happiness.

"This outfit is beautiful! Thank you!" He ran and threw himself around the woman's neck. The woman returned the quick hug.

"But what about my stepmother and her sons? When they see me then..."

"I took care of it, nobody will recognize you. Apart from your wonderful man, of course. Now, not much time! Get in the carriage!"

Azira obediently took his place in the vehicle. It was like a dream, he still didn't believe he had a Fairy Godmother and he will see Crowley.

Before the door was closed behind him, the woman approached him.  
"Thank you very much again for everything."

"Sweetheart, you must go!" She was about to leave when the most important thing came to mind. She instantly found herself at the door.

"Az, honey, remember, the spell will break exactly when the clock strikes midnight!"

The boy nodded only. "So much time it's like eternity!"

The carriage has moved on. The fairy watched his vehicle disappear in the distance.

"They always say so" Agnes muttered and disappeared in a silver glow.

Meanwhile, young Fell was already on his way to the meeting with Crowley and couldn't wait to finally be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 Next chapters soon :)


End file.
